High School Story
by Divergentlife2538
Summary: When the Divergent cast go to high school what will happen when Four cheats on Tris? Which one of their friends will be there to fill his place? Click on the story and find out what happens, along with many more bumps and turns.
1. Chapter 1

'I was driving down town with the girl I love and im like..'

I rolled over and pushed the alarm off the table, I was so not ready for school today. I slowly get off the bed, my eyes still half closed and head to my closet to pick out an outfit.

I suddenly get a text from Christina, my best friend _'Morning! I have a surprise for you at school today!' _I always wondered how anyone can be a morning person. I quickly pick out a black tank top and blue ripped jeans with my favourite combat boots then apply makeup and hop in my car.

My car isn't anything special, its not special at all really its actually kind of a wreck. I start the engine and it makes a ticking noise and dies. I restart it a couple times but it fails to stay alive. I sigh heavily and rest my head on the steering wheel _could this day get any worse_ I think to myself.

I call Uriah because hes the best with cars. '_Hey Trissy! Whats up?' _

'I know your good with cars so can you come give me a ride to school and then you come to mine after school and fix my car, it broke down again. '

'_Sure thing anything for my Trissy!' He says.  
_I can feel him smiling through the phone.

I laugh and say 'Dont call me that Uri Wuri!' He laughs and hangs up.


	2. Chapter 2

Uriah drives up in his new, well sort of new pickup truck he got from his dad. 'Woop Woop Uriah finally got a car!' I say laughing.' Yep and it smells oddly like chicken but YAY!'

I chuckle to myself and hop in. We drive to school and head for my locker. I see someone at the end of the hallway running towards me and I instantly know its Christina. She pulls me into a hug and says 'Have I got the surprise for you miss!' I am quite interested to know what this 'surprise' is

Christina walks me down an empty corridor near the back of the school, she can't keep the grin off of her face.

I look to the right and see a couple making out in the corner I look closer and see its..Four! I pull Christina behind a trash can violently to stay hidden. Tears sting my eyes but I don't let them drop

'What the hell Tris!' 'Shh! Look over there!' I say as my voice hitches and theres a lump in my throat. How could he do this to me?! 'What? Its just a couple…Oh, im so sorry Tris' She says with sympathy in her eyes. She pulls me into a hug and I start to cry.

I get up and stomp over to Four and the girl and scream 'WHAT THE FUCK FOUR I THOUGHT YOU WERE LOYAL!' I sprint down the hallway with Christina at my heels.

I hear calls from Four 'Tris!, TRIS!' I ignore them and run to class. Why would he do this to me? I thought he loved me.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes are red and there are tear marks on my face but I don't care about what people think I just care about what Four did to me

I didn't quite catch who that girl was but she looked pretty and curvy, everything im not. Class ends and its next period I have Uriah and Zeke in the next class.

When I walk in I see Uriah and Zeke give me grins which soon turn to concerned looks. 'What happened Tris!' Uriah says

As soon as he says that the tears start to flow again. 'Four h-he cheated on me!' Uriah and Zeke look enraged. 'What the hell is wrong with that guy! He gets a girl like you and throws it away!' Uriah shouts

When class ends we walk to the cafeteria and everyone in our group Sharon, Marlene, Will and of course Christina, Uriah and Zeke know what Four did. I sit down and Marlene starts to speak but I say 'Please just forget about it, im fine'

Christina speaks up 'But Tris your not fine, its okay not to be fine he cheated on you and that's a pretty dick-ish move' I smile slightly and say 'dick-ish isn't a word' she chuckles and starts talking to Will

My slight happiness drowns in anger and sadness when I turn around to a tap on the shoulder and see Four. 'Tris im so so sorry I didn't mean for..' I cut him off and shout 'What Four you didn't mean for me to see it?! Didn't mean for it to happen?! Well it did and we are over!'


	4. Chapter 4

Calls and texts flood my inbox from Four but I ignore every one of them. Uriah came over that afternoon to fix my car.

'Sooooooo' He says 'Hows Four' I shake my head and say 'What do you think Uriah?, how do you think Four is?'

'I think Four is being a jerk, I mean what a pansycake!' I smile 'You know just what to say Uriah' he winks and gets back onto the car. 'Spanner' he says I hand it to him 'Drill' I hand it to him 'Screw' I hand it to him 'Chocolate Cake'. I reach to the table before I realise what he said.

I laugh and hit him playfully on the arm 'Oh Tris I nearly forgot to ask the gang and a couple other people are coming to mine for a party tonight, you there?'

'I don't know Uriah will Four be there?' 'If he is ill chuck him out!'. 'Fine ill come'

He shoots me a cute smile and I stare at him for a moment. I snap out of it and say goodbye and go to get ready for the party. I have an idea suddenly

I text Uriah and say 'Make sure Four is coming, I wanna show him what hes missing out on :-)'


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys hope your liking my new fan fic. This is the first one ive wrote sorry if its not that great :) leave reviews because im always open for improvement. Thanks! x **

I text Christina to tell her to pick me up in 1 hour and then I start the makeover I pick out a mid- thigh length black dress that hugs my body perfectly showing off the little curves I have. It has a strip of white running on the side and a low neckline

I then do my makeup put on foundation, concealer, eyeliner, mascara and a bit of blush. I add necklaces and earrings and slip on my 3 inch black heels with studs. I curl my hair loosely and im ready to go.

I walk downstairs and my mum gapes at me 'Tris you look wonderful!' she tugs on my dress pulling it down I smirk at her and see my brothers reaction. 'Beatrice' 'Its Tris now' correcting him 'Um..Tris is that appropriate?' 'Caleb, your only 1 year older than me, I can wear what I want. Don't think what you do with Susan is appropriate'

He flushes crimson and glares daggers at me I smile and walk out the door. When I hop in the car Christina whistles 'Damn Tris you look hot! is this Four revenge I see?'

'Exactly' I say and we drive off.

We pull up to the party and there are people littered all over the yard and house. 'Uriah said there was only going to be a couple people!' We spot Uriah and walk up to him he gapes at me, I raise an eyebrow questionably and he looks away red filling his cheeks

'T-tris you look great' Christina shoots me a look and wiggles her eyebrows. I laugh and head off into the centre of the party. I spot Zeke, Will, Sharon and Marlene and run up, well try to run in my heels, to them.

I'm dancing with the girls when I spot Four. I start to dance sexier whipping my hair around. I walk up to Uriah and lean close to him leading him to dance and he follows. We are dancing inches apart then out of the corner of my eye I see that Four spots me.

Jealousy flashes his eyes as he looks at the distance between Uriah and I. Anger crosses his face as he walks up to Uriah and punches him straight in the jaw

'URIAH!' I scream. 'FOUR, WHAT THE HELL!'. Zeke pushes Four out of the house and we tend to Uriah. 'Uri are you okay?!' He sits up holding his jaw, its swollen and bruised. He cringes in pain and smiles 'Im okay Trissy' I sigh of relief and lean in close to his lips when Christina, Marlene and Sharon enter the room

'Uriah!' the shout 'Im okay guys nothing to worry about'. 'Here Uri I'll take you to your room to rest' offers Marlene. 'Okay' he agrees and they head up to the room.


	6. Chapter 6

By then everyone has left the party and its just us left. Marlene comes downstairs red faced and with a massive grin. 'Whats got you so happy?' Zeke asks. 'Me and Uriah kind of…kissed' everyone looks shocked. A wave of jealousy runs over me, obviously Chris notices this because she looks at me funny. Why am I having these feelings for Uriah, I mean I nearly kissed him before I couldn't help myself!.

The next day at school after classes we all head off to the cafeteria. I am stopped in my tracks by Four who pulls me into an empty corridor. I look into his deep blue eyes I fell in love with, they feel cold and painful now. 'What do you want Four?' 'Look im sorry please let me explain'

'Fine explain' I say coldly. I see the hurt in his eyes I almost feel sorry for him but then I remember what he did to me. 'I only did it because she forced me' I look at him with disgust 'Are you kidding me Four?' 'No im not she would say if I didn't she would tell the principle I assaulted her and I would get flung in jail!, I love you Tris!'

I almost get lost in those words but I pull myself back to reality 'Four you could have told someone, do something, you didn't have to give in! You gave in and did it because she gave you something I couldnt' 'Tris, please' he begs. 'No Four what you did was unloyal and dishonest and I can never forgive you! You disgust me!' After I spat those words at him I felt his palm connect with my cheek and pain shoots to my face, he instantly regrets what he just did. 'Tris I didn't mean to..' 'YOUR JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!' I scream and run off.

I run to the empty hallway and sit against the wall on the floor. Im 15 minutes late for class but I don't care. I see a figure come towards me. Its Peter. 'What happened? little Trissy couldn't take a hit?' He says that as he sees me clutching my cheek.

Peter and I went out 1 year ago he was a terrible boyfriend he would force me into things I wasn't ready for. Ever since I broke up with him he has had an undenying hate towards me.

'Get up you bitch!' he screamed at me. Fear runs through my body 'Revenge is sweet isn't it little Trissy?' He gives me a blow to the stomach and I curl to the ground. He strokes the cheek I got hit on and slaps it. I lay on the ground crying as he walks away.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys i cant believe i got over 500 views in the first day! But please give me more reviews on what you think should happen in the story. Im sorry to the fourtris lovers but there wont be any fourtris action again. I get kind of tired reading fourtris all the time so i thought Tris and Uriah would be cute :) Thanks!**

**FOURS POV:**

Im shocked I cant believe I did that! I vowed myself to never hit a girl and be who my abuse father, Marcus , was. I have completely and utterly ruined my chances with Tris. I heard she went home that day and its all my fault!

I head to the cafeteria when im stopped by Tasha 'Hey baby now that Tris is out of the way you can be with me, your dream girl' she says while putting her hand on my chest. I am about to push her away when I think of an idea. Maybe I could be with her to make Tris jealous?

**TRIS POV: **

I hear the doorbell ring and I walk slowly down the stairs cringing in pain from my injuries. 'Hey guys' I say quietly. Chris unknowingly hugs me and I wince. 'Whats wrong?' Uriah asks. 'I-I uhh' I struggle trying to think of an excuse 'I ran into a tree?' I say more like a question than a statement

'If you think we are going to believe that your wrong' Marlene exclaims. 'Fine, yesterday Four pulled me into a corridor and tried to explain himself. He said the girl forced him or something but I got mad, said some things that struck a nerve and he slapped me' The guys are full of rage and the girls are just shocked. 'Im gonna kill that guy!'Uriah shouts. 'Wait theres more' I say 'I was sitting, crying in the hallway and Peter came up to me'

They are shocked because they know what Peter did to me 'He called me a bitch and kicked me in the gut and slapped my face' Tears start to well in my eyes but I don't let them escape.

'Please guys just let me be alone for a bit ill text you later okay?' They give me a light hug not to hurt me and file out the door. I notice that Uriah stays behind. 'Tris im-im so sorry about what happened' he says. I stare into his deep brown eyes getting lost in them. I never really noticed how handsome he was.

'So uh-are you and Marlene a 'thing' now?' I say nervously. 'No not officially. I don't really like her that much' he says.

'Who do you like?' I ask. He replies by crashing his lips to mine they are soft and warm, I feel an instant buzz. It feels real unlike Four. He pulls away still holding my waist. 'Im-im so sorry Tris I know you just-' I cut him off by giving him another kiss. He has a grin from ear to ear 'Bye Tris ill text you' I wave goodbye with a grin on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

**TRIS POV:**

The next day I wake up in pain, im aching everywhere. I groan as I make my way out of my bed. I pick out black skinny jeans, baggy grey top and converse shoes. I really don't feel like making an effort today.

I hear my phone chime and I see it's a text from Uriah 'Hey Trissy! Hope your feeling better ;) x' I smile and reply 'Still sore but I could use a piece of Dauntless cake to help the wound' he replies with 'Great ill take you to the diner after school. It's a date'

I smile and realise he called it a date. Its not my ideal first date but it will do. I head to my car and drive to school after saying goodbye to my parents. I don't know how they still haven't noticed my bruises, usually my mom notices everything.

**FOUR'S POV:**

I walk into school wearing a tight shirt showing my muscles, Black jeans and a leather jacket I know Tris loved. I instantly look for Tasha. When I find her I grab her by the waist and pull her close to me. I see Tris walk in at the corner of my eye.

Perfect I think to myself. I see hurt in her eyes and anger. No jealousy, that's weird.

I keep holding Tasha waiting for a reaction from Tris. She just shakes her head in disgust and walks away. Damn

**TRIS POV:**

I walk in and see Four with some girl hugging her and holding her. Hurt flashes me but I realise hes just trying to get back at me I look at him in disgust and walk away. What a jerk

I realise I never found out who that girl he was having a makeout session with was and how long it was going on for. I remind myself to ask him.

I walk into the cafeteria and is greeted by my friends at our table 'Hey Tris' they chime. 'Hey guys' I say and Uriah gives me a peck on the cheek.

'Something happen between you two we don't know about?' Christina asks. I see a look of hurt and jealousy on Marlene's eyes. I feel guilty but it but its not my fault he chose me. 'Maybe' Uriah says as he winks at me. I smile and hug him. I notice Four is watching us from his table with Peter, Al and this girl called Casey.

I give Uriah a quick peck on the lips just to get Four mad. I see his lips tighten and his forehead crease and I know ive accomplished my mission.

Everyone is pretty stunned at what I just did but I ignore them. After lunch ends I catch up with Four.

'Hey I have something to ask you' His face lights up, he probably thinks I want to get back together with him. 'Yeah Tris?' 'Well I wanted to find out who that girl was you had a make out session with the other day?' he hesitates nervously. 'Uhh Casey' I knew it! 'How long?' I ask 'Umm 1 month' anger builds up inside of me and I slap him.

He looks shocked as I walk away. That felt good.


	9. Chapter 9

That afternoon Uriah came over to my house. We get inside and are greeted by my parents 'Hello Beatrice, hi Uriah' 'Hi Mom' I say 'Hi Miss Prior' Uriah greets. The good thing about Uriah and my mum is that they know eachother well.

We head up to my room and lie on the bed watching movies. He has his arm around me and my head is on his chest. 'Uriah?' I ask 'Yeah babe' he says. 'Babe?' I say 'Yeah I thought I would try something new, not working for you?' i laugh 'We should get ready for our date' I say.

'Oh yeah good idea, im hyped for some cake!' I laugh and go to get ready. I pick out a flowing light blue dress and small heels. I wear my hair down lightly curling it and put on a necklace. I add light makeup and im ready to go.

Uriah brought some clothes with him to change into. When I come out hes wearing a dress shirt and jeans. I come out of the bathroom and hes staring at me 'Tris you look beautiful' I blush and peck him on the lips. 'Lets go' I say.

We hop in Uriahs car and pass the diner 'Arent we having cake?' I ask 'Well yeah we are just going to somewhere…fancier with cake' We stop at The Pier which is a really nice restaurant. 'Oh Uriah this is too much I don't want you spending a fortune on me!' 'Anything for my Trissy' he grins and I kiss him. He deepens the kiss and I get lost in it before he pulls away.

After dinner he walks me to my house. He kisses me and I feel sparks rushing through me. I shiver and he laughs 'Tris will you be my girlfriend?' my face lights up and I say 'Of course Uri Wuri' he pecks my cheek and rides off. I put on my Pj's and jump into bed and sleep takes me under

The next day I ride to school and hop out when im greeted by Marlene 'Hey Mar!' she doesn't look happy, I start to get worried. 'Look Tris you knew I liked Uriah and you still go for him? That's low' 'Im sorry Marlene it's just..im sorry' I say. 'Sorry isn't gonna cut it!' she shouts and walks away.

A wave of guilt drowns me and I feel nervous. I walk into school and see Uriah pinned against the wall and Marlene kissing him. 'Your just like Four!' I scream. 'TRIS!' he shouts. I turn around, walk up to Marlene and slap her then walk off. I feel an arm grab me back and I turn around to a punch in the nose. 'Bitch!' I scream at Marlene and she runs off to the carpark.

'TRIS!' Uriah shouts 'Leave me alone!' I scream. Tears well in my eyes and a lump forms in my throat. 'Tris look at me!' I look at him and he starts to explain. He has hurt in his eyes and I also think I see tears glistening. 'Tris she pinned me on the wall and started kissing me, I didn't kiss back I tried to push her off me but she wouldn't budge! I love you!'

That was the first time Uriah said that to me and a wave of relief rushes over me. I don't know why but I believe Uriah I saw how much pain he was in unlike Four his eyes where cold and stern when he tried to apologise. 'I love you' I say. He smiles and starts kissing me with his warm, soft lips. He deepens the kiss holding onto my waist. I hear someone clear their throat and its Christina with a massive grin on her face 'Having fun?' she asks. I laugh and link hands with Uriah.

1 hour later at lunch I get a call. Its an unkown number but I answer. The voice is choked and she seems like she has been crying. 'Hello this is Marlenes mother. Im really sorry to tell you this b-but Marlene has been in a car incident and she-she died instantly'.

**Ooh left on a cliffhanger! New chapter releasing soon :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys i know this is a long chapter but its my 10th chapter and i wanted to make it long :) i felt so sorry doing that to Marlene but i felt the story needed action! please leave reviews. Thanks! **

The tears immediately roll from my eyes when I hear the news 'W-what please tell me your joking, please!' Marlene's mother just starts to break down into tears 'She was driving in an angry mood and I guess she just lost control' she explains . 'I-m so sorry ma'am, goodbye'

Everyone looks at me intently. I break down and im shaking violently 'Shes dead!' im wailing at this point 'Marlene, shes dead!' the girls start to cry and the boys try to hold back tears. 'She was in a car crash, she lost control of her car because she was angry, it's all my fault!'

I run to the bathroom stall and sit crying. How will I ever live with this guilt hanging over my head. The last thing I said to her was call her a bitch! I hate myself!. I hear a knock on the bathroom stall and its Christina tears running down her face 'Tris, its not your fault' 'It is my fault Chris. She was kissing Uriah so I slapped her and then she punched me! I called her a bitch!'

Christina is shocked 'Tris listen to me its not your fault. Any girl would have done that you didn't know she was going to get in the car! She did it to herself Tris'

I shake my head. 'Im going home'

2 weeks later we attend Marlene's funeral. I don't think ill ever be able to get over this, ill just have to forget. But I don't want to forget her.

**2 months later**

We have all got over the grief of Marlene. I still think of her all the time though. Uriah and I are still together Zeke and Shauna are finally together. Christina and Will admitted they like eachother after what seemed like forever. We forgave Four, we are friends now.

Zeke gets up on the cafeteria table and shouts 'PARTY AT MY PLACE TONIGHT 7PM BE THERE!' Everybody cheers we all know Zeke's parties are the best. I laugh and we all agree to go. 'Tris you HAVE to come to mine to get ready with me, we will go shopping after school!' I smile and agree, even though im not a fan of shopping.

We head into the mall after school. We are walking through the stores and I hear Christina squeal. 'Christina are you okay?!' I say running to where she is. 'This would look AMAZING on you!' I look at the dress shes holding up it's a mid thigh length dress that's a striking red. It looks quite tight but also has a sweetheart neckline with silver studs around it. It was beautiful. 'ill try it on' I say.

I put on the dress. It fits perfectly and makes all the right places stand out. I come out and Chris squeals even louder I laugh and say 'im buying it!'

We are back at Christina's house and start to get ready 'We only have 2 hours!' she says. 'Oh no, how will we survive!' I say sarcastically she gives me a glare and I smirk. I slip on the dress and put on my 3 inch black heels and accessories. I put on light makeup because the dress stands out a lot. Christina comes out in a black dress with a sweetheart neckline and gold at the bottom and side. I whistle and she grins

We hop in the car and head for Zeke's. I walk in and spot Uriah he stares at me like his eyes are popping out of his head 'Can I help you?' I joke. He gives me a deep, passionate kiss and whispers in my ear 'You look good Tris' I blush and we go to the centre of the party.

'TRUTH OR DARE!' Zeke shouts 'If you don't answer the truth or do the dare you have to take off an item of clothing' he explains. I get nervous because im wearing a dress.

'Christina!' Uriah says 'Truth or dare?' 'Dare' she says 'I dare you to sit on Will's lap for the rest of the game. She smiles and does what he says. 'Zeke, truth or dare?' Christina asks. 'Truth' he says 'PANSYCAKE!' Uriah shouts. Everyone laughs. 'Okay umm have you and Shauna, you know?' She says while winking. Zeke flushes red and Shauna looks down. He nods and we whistle.

'Four, truth or dare!' Will asks 'Dare' he says. 'I dare you to makeout with Tris for 30 seconds' I get a sick feeling in my stomach because I know he never got over me and he will agree. Uriah's fists clench and he glares at Will. Four gets up and makes his way over to me. He grabs me by the waist and starts kissing me. I feel no spark or electricity. It was a cold, unenjoyable kiss. 'TIME!' Uriah says as he notices Four deepening the kiss.

I scrunch up my face and peck Uriah 'Eww you were kissing Four and you kissed me!' Everybody laughs and I smile. I really love Uriah.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Wow guys thankyou so much! I have had 1000 views in 2 days. I know views wont seem like much to people but they do to me! Please write reviews i really need some feedback im starting to struggle with what should happen in the story if you could suggest anything :) Thanks!**

**FOUR POV: **

Everytime i see Tris and that idiot Uriah kissing or even hugging for that matter this indescribable rage builds up inside me. I have to hold back my urge to punch him in the face. I have been with Tasha officially for a few weeks now but there is no spark, no love. To be honest i really just think shes there to fill the void that Tris left. Kissing Tris last night was the best thing thats happened to me in 2 months. I wondered if she felt the same spark i felt when our lips touched. It also made it extra enjoyable to see the look on Uriah's face!

**TRIS POV: **

I still cant believe Four is with that girl Tasha for almost 3 weeks, i dont know how he can stand her. I know he doesnt like her its obvious. I dont exactly know what hes doing with her really

When i get to school the next day Uriah looks angry 'Uri whats wrong?' I say grabbing his hand 'Stupid Four! He just had to get his dirty hands on you didnt he!' I small grin spreads across my face, its cute seeing him get so jealous. I kiss him and whisper in his ear 'So much better than Four' then we continue kissing. I pull away for air when i see Tasha and Four kissing out of the corner of my eye. They wanna play a game huh? Ill give them a game.

I deepen the kiss furthermore with Uriah and i see Four deepening his. I graze my hands over Uriah's back tracing the muscles. Four leans Tasha against the wall. Uriah seems to notice our little competition, pulls away and storms off. 'Uriah!' I shout. I see a grin on Four's face. Tasha is too desperate for Four's affection she didnt even notice what was going on. I figured id talk to Uriah in class.

I go onto Math and sit down next to Zeke. Uriah comes in to class and sits in the corner. Im hurt by this. Seke passes me a note that says 'Whats got his panties in a twist' i snigger and reply 'i may have an idea, talk later'. He reads the letter with a concerned face then shoots me a smile. Miss Jen is talking about Algebra i dont get so i zone out and doodle. Ive always loved drawing but never really gotten into it properly, i should

When i walk into the cafeteria the gang are already sitting at the table. I walk up to Uriah and say 'Can i talk to you for a minute?' He huffs and follows me. 'Whats wrong with you Uri?' 'I think you know whats wrong with me Tris. If this is all a competition between you and Four and your just using me i call game over!'

I stare at his deep brown eyes and study his clear skin that is wrinkled with a concerned look, god hes handsome. 'Why are you just staring at me Tris!' I start to giggle. 'This isnt funny! If this is just a joke to you i may aswell just throw on a clown costume and juggle around school!' I start to crack up now and i dont really know why im laughing. I throw my hands around his waist and say 'Im sorry i just wanted to show off my hot boyfriend, i love you' Uriah cracks a smile 'I am pretty hot' he says. I laugh and kiss him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys thankyou SO MUCH for your support please keep the reviews coming! Warning this may be a bit graphic for some people if they dont like violence. I dont own Divergent or any of the characters. Thanks! **

That afternoon i went to Uriah's house to watch movies. I came home that night and no one was home 'Hello?' I shout. 'Hello!' My parents must be out. I go up to my room and plonk myself on my bed, put on my headphones and listen to music. I feel a breeze and i notice the window open. I never open my window in Winter and i didnt leave it open when i left. I start to panic and i text my Mom to see when she is coming home.

2 minutes later i get a reply 'Me and your father went out for dinner and Caleb is at his friends place. Make some dinner for yourself sweetie.' I relax knowing where they are but im still worried being home alone.

I go downstairs and make some 2 minute noodles when i feel and hand being wrapped around my mouth. I scream my lungs out but they are muffled by the hand, it smells like sage and lemongrass. I elbow my attacker in the gut and he lets out a grunt he kicks my shin and pain soars through my leg. I let out another muffled scream. He pulls me up to my bedroom and there on my bed sits Peter. 'Hello Trissy, couldnt take a hit?' I start to sweat and fear surges through me. 'P-Peter what are you doing here?!' I turn around and see who my attacker was, Al. Peter stands up and i start to scream. He slaps me and says 'Screaming will only make it worse Trissy!'

He punches me straight in the jaw and dropkicks me on the floor and stands on my arm, putting his weight on it. I scream and the pain is unbearable. 'Now Tris you must be wondering why i am here hm?' Al is sniggering in the corner. Peter strokes my cheek like at school and just as i expected, slaps it. Fear has overtaken my body and im shaking violently. 'You see im here to take back what is mine' Peter says. Im paralysed at those words, what does that mean?

Peter shouts at me 'Get up you worthless bitch!' Tears are welling in my eyes and i refuse to let them drop because i dont want him to know how scared i am. He pulls my waist and shoves his tounge down my throat. He plays with the hem of my shirt ready to take it off when i hear a door click open. Peter doesnt seem like he notices. I start to scream again trying to get a hold of the persons attention. Peter slaps me and pushes me to the ground. He kicks me in the head and my vision goes fuzzy.

I hear the bedroom door click open and I see Uriah 'Hey Tris you left your jacket-' He screams 'Tris!' Peter kicks me as hard as he can in the temple and thats when it all goes black.

**Ooh left on a cliffhanger! Update soon :) **


	13. Chapter 13

I hear a distant beeping noise and my nostrils are filled with a clean, sharp scent. 'Is she going to be okay?' A worried voice sounds. I attempt to open my groggy eyes and i am blinded by the brightness. 'Shes awake!' A deep, mans voice says. I look over and see that its Four. 'Wheres Uriah?' I say. 'Hes outside getting some air, something happened while you were sleeping but we will get to that later' i try to move but pain shoots around my body. 'What exactly happened after Peter knocked me out?' 'Well Uriah came in and started beating Peter up. He got a few bruises but hes okay, Peter was arrested and its all fine now' He smiles and kisses me on the forehead. 'Four i appreciate you being here but we are just friends okay?' 'I know that Tris it was just a friendly peck' He says 'didnt feel friendly' i mutter under my breath.

'Anyways you have a fractured rib and a broken arm' He says. 'Okay, can you get Uriah please?' I ask. He has a worried look on his face and goes to get Uriah. I wonder what he meant by something happened while i was sleeping? Uriah comes in and he has bags under his eyes and a concerned look etched onto his perfect, tanned skin. 'Hey Tris how are you?' He says. 'Peachy' i reply. He gives a small smile. 'Is everything okay?' I ask. 'I guess so its just well' 'Well what Uri?' 'Well while you were sleeping or unconscious in the hospital bed i was right by your side' i give him a smile and feel so happy he was here with me 'Well you started saying something, someones name' 'Yeah? So? Whos was it?' I ask 'Four's' he says looking down.

Im really shocked by this. Why would i say Four's name?! 'Are you positive?' He nods. 'Uriah i love you i dont know why i sa-' He interrupts me and says 'Do you have feelings for him?' 'No of course not i love you' i said. 'Well why did you say his name then Tris!' He almost shouts, tears glistening in his eyes. Guilt shoots through me 'I-I dont know. You cant blame me for something i did in my sleep! Its not fair!' I shout 'You dont trust me, do you?' I say 'Well i just get jealous when Four talks to you and-' 'So you dont trust me!' Hes silent for a second and says 'Babe i love you its just sometimes i get worried' 'Uriah please leave!' He looks at me and i almost feel sorry for him. He trails out the door and i see him shoot daggers at Four with his eyes. His hands bunch up into fists and he throws a punch. Four catches his hand and twists it around his back. Then he whispers something i cant hear.

**Sorry for the short chapter im posting another one in like 15 minutes so stay tuned :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**FOUR'S POV: **

Im on top of the world! Tris said my name in her sleep, my name! She might still like me! It got even better when i saw the look on stupid Uriah's face. God i wanna hurt him so bad. What does Tris see in that idiot? I go outside the hospital to get some air, well not exactly air, some smoke. I may have started smoking. I didnt see it coming i just took one and now im hooked.

Anyways i called Tasha over to hang out with me at the hospital while i waited. 'Hey baby' i said while she walked up to me 'Whats that?' She said. I swear i saw anger in her eyes. 'Its a smoke what do you think it is?' She took it out of my mouth and threw it on the ground. 'You know my grandpa died from lung cancer you idiot!' 'Woah chill Tasha, its my choice' Tears well in her eyes. 'We are over i cant date someone that smokes!' She cant break up with me! I have to break up with her! Anger builds up inside me and i slap her. She falls to the ground and cries. I gasp 'Tasha im so so sorry!' I reach out my hand but she doesnt take it. 'Dont touch me you monster!' She says and runs off.

I sink to the ground and tears roll out of my eyes, im just like my father, the monster i never wanted to resemble. Ive completely lost myself since Tris broke up with me. I need to find myself. And i can only do that with Tris. I go inside the hospital and wait until Uriah has stopped talking with Tris, they have been fighting i can tell, perfect. Before i go in Uriah throws a punch at me and i catch it and twist his arm 'Hold onto Tris while you can' i say with a smirk and head into see Tris

**TRIS POV: **

The last person i wanted to see came into the door it was Four. 'Hey Tris, how are you feeling?' He says putting a soft look on his face. He tucks a piece of hair behind my face and sighs. 'Four what is that i can smell on yojr breath? Is that smoke?' He quickly closes his mouth and looks down 'Four what the hell, do you wanna kill yourself!' 'Im sorry, im quitting ive just been having a really rough time lately' i shake my head and he looks up. 'I love you Tris' 'Four-I' 'No Tris let me speak. Ever since we broke up i lost myself. Ive been smoking and drinking. This isnt who i am Tris just please help me, please help me. I love you and ive never been more certain of anything in my life.' He says. Im shocked. He leans in and hes inches from my mouth.

'Stop Four im not doing this with you. Its not my responsibility for you to find yourself. Its your mess and your life you have done this to yourself. It doesnt matter if i date you or kiss you you will still be the same. I heard you slapped Tasha' He has an angry look on his face. 'WHY TRIS WHY. I KNOW I SLAPPED TASHA BIG DEAL. PLEASE LET ME IN, I CANT DO THIS ANYMORE! AND IF YOU DONT I WILL HURT-' He cuts off the rest of his sentence realising what he was going to say and starts sobbing. 'Tris i didnt mean to say that i wouldnt hurt you' 'Four leave, we are never going to work i love Uriah' he storms out and runs out of the hospital.

Four has turned into his father


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey guys! First of all i want to thank you all so mucn for your reviews and reading my story. Everytime i read a review a massive smile comes to my face! Thanks! **

That night i got discharged from hospital. My life has really turned for the worst in 24 hours.

It hurts to move and im scared everytime i go into my room. Im thinking in bed lost in thoughts and thinking about my crazy life. I smile when i think of memories of Uriah. I laugh and think of how much an idiot he is. I remember when he was singing and dancing in his kitchen and we burst into the room and he screamed like a girl! We laughed our butts off. I cant let this stupid bump get in the way of me and Uriah. All of a sudden i hear the doorbell

i walk downstairs and open the door and find Uriah, in a suit, with flowers and the cutest grin on his face i have ever seen. 'Sorry' he says. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck pressing my lips to his our mouths move in sync and im lost in that moment as the world melts around me. We break the kiss and i whisper 'I love you' he grins and says 'i love you too Trissy poo'

When we return to school i here a loud squeal and turn around to the one and only Christina. 'Tris, Tris, Tris, Trissy, Tris, Tris' she says in a sing song voice. 'School dance, this friday!' I groan and see no point protesting because i know she will force me into it. Christina is blabbing on about what we are going to wear and who we are going with when i blurt out something 'Do you ever think about Marlene?' 'What?' She says. 'Its just she died so suddenly and so soon in her life and it feels like we have forgotten about her' 'Oh Tris, we will never forget about Marlene she was a beautiful girl and had so much time left in her life'. 'Lets visit her grave this afternoon' i offer 'Sure' she says with a smile.

**FOUR'S POV: **

When i got home that afternoon from the hospital i was so angry with myself. I started throwing things and punching walls . My knuckles were split and bleeding but i didnt care. I hear keys jingle and i know its Marcus 'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE! YOUR GETTING IT BOY!' He grabs his belt he keeps in the closet and is ready to whip me and i squeeze my eyes closed ready for the lash when anger overwhelms me again. I stand up and grab Marcus by the collar and shout at him 'YOU! YOU ARE A LOUSY EXCUSE FOR A FATHER, YOU DROVE MOM AWAY AND TAKE YOUR ANGER OUT ON A HELPLESS BOY. YOU ARE A SORRY EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING AND I HATE YOU. YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!' It felt so good getting everything out i have been wanting to get out for 8 years.

'LISTEN HERE BOY. HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU NEED TO SHOW SOME RESPECT YOU ARE A WORTHLESS LITTLE SHIT AND YOUR A LOUSY EXCUSE FOR A SON!' Marcus spits at me. I run out the door and hop in my car. He runs after me and i roll down the window 'See ya later shithead!' It was kind of childish me saying that but i wanted to piss him off. I dont know where im going but im going somewhere far away from here. To start a new, fresh life.

**TRIS POV: **

After school we went to Marlene's grave. Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Will and I. I brought flowers and we talked to her 'You know Marlene your not a bitch. You shouldnt have died that night, you were a beautiful person' Uriah smiles pecks my forehead. 'You were an amazing friend and your life ended too soon' Christina said. We all put down flowers and leave.

Today is the last day before spring break! Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah and I were all sitting at our table as usual and Uriah asks 'Hey guys! We should go down to Spring lakes this break and stay in my cousins ranch this break! Hes not going to be using it for 4 days' We all cheer and agree. We are going to leave tomorrow. 'Hey has anyone heard from Four lately?' Zeke asks. 'Last i heard he moved schools' Will says. I feel a pang of guilt but i realise he did this to himself and it wasnt my fault. I smile and think about how fun our trip will be! 4 days, my best friends. Couldnt get any better.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey guys i wanted to say that i know i put that the school dance in the story would be 'this friday' then later on in that chapter i said spring break was tomorrow. I fixed it lol :) thanks! **

We all packed and our ready to go on our trip to Uriah's cousin's ranch in Spring Lake. Uriah, Zeke and I are driving in Uriah's car and Will, Christina and Shauna are riding in Will's car. We are about halfway there and the least i can say is that this is hell. Uriah and Zeke belted out their voices singing the whole trip. I stumble out the car and Christina says 'I wont even bother asking'.

We walk about 6 minutes to the ranch. It is two story and wooden planked. Its about a 5 minute walk to the lake. We walk up the stoned pathway and onto the deck it creaks. 'How old is this place Uriah?' Will asks '20 years give or take' he sniggers. We step inside and its a hole different story. Light wood planks the floors and there is a large kitchen and lounge area. It branches off into a staircase which i assume the rooms are. Its decorated with paintings and ordaments, bookshelfs and there is a small water feature you can just see on the deck outside. It really was beautiful. 'Uriah this is amazing' Shauna says. Even Uriah is gaping 'The only thing is that there isnt a KFC near by' Uriah says. 'Unacceptable we are going somewhere else' Will says playfully. We all laugh and go to put our stuff upstairs.

'Sleeping arrangements?' Christina says blushing slightly. 'Uhh how about couples?' Zeke says. We all agree and go upstairs. 'This really is great Uriah' i say smiling and kiss him. He smiles and he races downstairs with Zeke. After we all unpack we are sitting in the lounge room watching a movie. 'Party' Zeke says out of the blue 'Lets have a party tonight at the ranch' We all cheer and i groan. Christina glares at me knowing i have to agree.

We are setting up the party and Uriah comes to talk to me 'Hey Tris i just got a text Four is in hospital, he went into depression and things arent looking good' (**AN: sorry for all the hospital stuff. I couldnt just forget about Four :)**) Im pretty shocked and i feel a bit of responsibility. Did i really ruin him? Am i the cause of all of this? 'We are going to visit him tomorrow, even though we know what he did was bad someone has to support him because his family certainly wont' I agree and finish setting up the party. It is an hour and a half until the party starts and we go upstairs to get ready. Zeke warned us we may be having a party while on the ranch so we brought appropriate clothes in case.

I slip on a deep royal blue dress that stops about an inch above my knee. It has thick straps and isnt too tight. I slip on black heels do my makeup and hair and do i dare say i look pretty hot. I walk downstairs and am greeted by Uriah who takes my arm 'I must say you look quite ravishing tonight ma'am' He says 'And you look dashing sir' We all go to the lounge and find teenagers littered everywhere.

The music is loud and people are drinking and eating. We all go to dance and we are having such a good time. My mood instantly changes when i see someone i never wanted to see again. Peter.

'Did you guys invite him here!?' I said. 'No, we would never do that!' Uriah says. 'I thought he was supposed to be in jail?' I ask 'Well he kinda let him off on bail...' Will pipes in. My heart sinks and the world around me crumbles. Peter looks as snide and condescending as usual. Zeke confronts Peter 'What are you doing here man?' 'What? You didnt exactly say i couldnt come' 'Tris is here! Dont you dare go near her!' 'Oh i wont lay a finger on little Trissy' he says as he winks at me. My blood starts to boil and i go outside to breath. 'How will i live knowing that monster is around?' I whisper to myself. 'Trissy thats not a very nice thing to say' my heart skips a beat and i turn around to see Peter.

'Get away from me!' I shout. 'Hey listen, listen i just wanna talk' Peter says. I am silent. 'Lovely night out isnt it?' He says 'Cut the crap Peter what do you want?' He turns to me sharply and shoves his tongue down my throat and pressing my face firmly to his leaving no room for escape. He pulls away and holds my jaw pulling it towards him forcefully. He is squishing my cheeks and holding me so it hurts. 'You stay away from Uriah or bad things are going to happen to that little boy. You think about telling him any of this and things are going to get bad for both of you. I dont want him touching my property hm?' He shoves my jaw away from my face violently and walks off.

I shiver with fear. I dont want to break up with Uriah but i dont want him to get hurt either. And if i tell him about all this Peter will hurt him. Im in a spiral that never ends. I sit on the porch and just think. I dont know what to do.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I realised from a reviewer that in the first couple of chapters i called Shauna Sharon. Sorry about that! :) I will tell this bit in Four's POV to clear things up :) **

**FOUR POV:**

After I ran from Marcus i went to Riverdale. A small place south of Chicago. Everything is going great. I got a job at a gym and im doing part time personal training and i got a place i share with my old next door neighbour that moved down here 2 years ago, Daniel. Im still smoking and drinking but im trying my best.

I came home from work and plopped down on the couch and watched TV when i hear a knock on the door. I open it up and find two police officers there. 'Uh can i help you officers?' I say worried. 'Sir are you Tobias Eaton?' 'Yea?' 'Okay well sir we have been filed 2 complaints of abuse you have performed on atleast 4 women by Tasha Williams and another anonymous source' i am completely shocked. I have only slapped Tasha and Tris and i didnt do it enjoyably. 'Sir there must be a mistake! I have not abused 4 women!' 'Sir we are going to have to ask you to calm down and tell us which parts of this story you may find to be true' the police officer asks. I was just getting my life back on track, but i see no use in being dishonest. 'I have slapped Tasha Williams and Tris Prior once. But the other two claims are false!'

'Okay Sir thankyou. We are going to have to get you to come down to the Riverdale Police Station at 1:30 tomorrow afternoon for further questioning on this matter, we take these matters very seriously' One officer hands me a piece of paper explaining when to be at the station and why. 'Okay goodbye' i say. When i close the door i collapse on the floor in a crumbling mess. I can not go to jail! This isnt how it was supposed to happen! Im shaking and crying and next thing i know im blacked out on the floor.

i hear beeps when i become conscious and instantly know im in the hospital. I open my eyes and see my friend Daniel sitting on a chair. 'Hey dude your awake, how you doin?' He says. 'Im okay' i reply. A nurse then comes in and asks for privacy. She looks about 24 and has long brown hair and a pretty face, she is quite small too. 'Hi Sir im Rebecca' 'Hello im Fou-Tobias' i say. I dont want to use my old name coming to a new town i want to use my real name. 'Well hello Tobias' she smiles. 'You have been admitted under stress related causes. Depression mainly. Anything that caused this Sir, if you dont mind sharing' 'Im really sorry Miss but id rather keep that private' i say not wanting her to find out i may be going to jail. 'Understandable' she says. She starts checking my blood pressure and all the necessary things when i blurt out something stupid 'Your very pretty' She blushes and mutters 'Thankyou' and carries on. Why did i do that? God im an idiot.

**TRIS POV:**

Tell Uriah. Dont tell Uriah. Tell Uriah. Dont tell Uriah. These choices are running through my head over and over again and i cant seem to pick a choice. Will i tell Uriah and risk him getting hurt? Or dont tell Uriah and break up with him and hurt him again. I seriously cant win here.

The party is over and its the next morning. I went to bed at around 12:00 when everyone was still partying. Everyone with think im a grandma but who cares? I wake up and find Uriah sleeping next to me. He is sprawled out, still in his clothes and a small smile etched on his face. I cant leave that. I check the clock and its 9:00. I softly shake Uriah to wake him up 'Uriah wake up!' I shake him harder then jump on him. He puffs out air 'im awake, im awake!' He says. 'Agh i have the biggest headache!' I laugh and sit up.

'Uriah i have to talk to you about something' i say. His eyes go wide and he sits up too. 'Yeah?' He says i can see slight worry in his eyes. 'Last night something happened with Peter' 'He touched you again didnt he im gonna kill him! I will! Not even dauntless cake could bribe me not to hurt him!' I smile and keep talking 'Well last night i was sitting outside and he came up to me. He started telling me that if i didnt stay away from you he would hurt you. And if i told you about it he would hurt you and me also' He looks pretty shocked 'Well now i have a bigger headache' he says. 'What are we gonna do Tris? We cant let him hurt us!' 'I dont know Uri we will talk later. We have to visit Four today' We get dressed and head to the Riverdale hospital where Uriah said he was.

'I cant believe he moved to Riverdale' I say to Christina. 'I know right there is only one tiny mall!' I laugh and we head inside. 'We are here to see Fou-' Shauna says. 'Guys what is his real name? They wont know hes Four' Zeke walks up to the desk and says quietly so we cant hear and says a name. We are lead through to see him. Im really nervous seeing Four after what he said to me. We get to his room and go inside. He has bags under his eyes and he looks really weak. 'Hey man how you doing?' Zeke says. 'Im alright, i guess' i distant myself from him and sit on the chair in the corner of the room. 'I didnt know you were depressed man' Uriah says. 'Yeah well i was for a long time. I started to clear things up again and then i heard some news that made me break down again. 'What was it?' Will says being his nosey self. 'I would rather not say sorry, just something with the police, its okay, Can i talk to Tris for a second please?' They all give us odd looks and file out the door, Uriah lingering for a little bit. He eventually goes out giving me a reassuring look.

'Tris im sorry for what ive done. Everything i have said or done to you was a mistake. I didnt want to hurt you when i slapped you so long ago and when i said i would hurt you a couple weeks ago i didnt mean it. I know you dont want to get back together and honestly i dont think that would be good for me either but all i want is forgiveness, im sorry' im contemplating if i should forgive him. I realise he wants to get on a better path and be the old Four. 'Yes i forgive you Four' he smiles a massive grin and says 'Tobias, call me Tobias its my real name. I cant believe i never told you my real name and we dated for so long, i really regret that' 'Its okay' i smile and everyone comes back in to talk to him.

I suddenly get a text that reads 'i told you to stay away from him Trissy. Watch your back'


	18. Chapter 18

Im scared. What am i supposed to do? I cant live my life looking over my shoulder.

I pull Uriah out of the hospital room and show him the message. His eyes go wide 'Tris we cant let him hurt you. We have to tell our friends so they can protect you' 'Uri i want to aswell but i dont want them to get hurt i will never forgive myself if they do' I say 'Tris they will never forgive themselves if you get hurt and they didnt do anything to stop it. Please Tris we can do this together' 'Okay' i agree. He kisses me and we go back into the room. We say our goodbyes to Four and head back to the ranch.

When we get back we tell everybody the story. They all are shocked and scared. 'Tris we have to do something' Zeke says. 'Yeah, but what?' Christina asks. 'Meet up with him. Give him an offer or just an alternative to keep her and Uriah safe' Will, the smartest of the group suggests. 'Okay sounds like a plan. Text him Tris and try and locate where he is' Shauna says.

I send a text that says _'Lets make an deal. I give you something and you stay away from us. Meet at 11:30, the lake.' _5 minutes later i get a reply '_Deal'_

Its 11:15 and im starting to get really nervous. What will Peter do, or ask for? We go to the lake and see Peter and two people behind him. I recognise their faces as Al and Drew. 'Hello Trissy. I see you have brought some friends.' 'What do you want Peter?' Uriah asks. He points at me 'Her' We all shake our heads. 'You cant have her. We wont hand her over to a monster like you!' Christina says. 'Oh no it seems we have reached a little...bump, that can be easily fixed' i see about 8 people jump out of the bushes and trees they clamp their clammy hands over us and we all try to fight back. I knee my attacker in the gut and start scraping my nails through his hand. He groans and punches me in the nose. He handcuffs me and kicks me in the shin. We are all loaded onto a large truck and blindfolded. This seems like a dramatic scene from a movie but its much worse when your experiencing it. 4 people are with us in the back guarding us. If anyone would talk they would get a kick lr a punch, we soon learned to keep our mouths shut.

Before unloaded from the truck we are unfortunate enough to be in the presence of Peter again. 'If you are wondering i didnt do this all just for Tris. Uriah and Zeke tormented me in freshman and sophomore year. The rest of your little 'popular group' stood by and did nothing. That gave me more motivation to do this along with Tris's little mistake of breaking up with me' We are all shaken with fear and are loaded into what feels like a warehouse, though we cant see it. This really is seeming more cliché of a dramatic movie. Zeke snorts 'What is this supposed to be, a kidnapping scene from mission impossible?' A few of us snigger and Zeke earns a punch for that.

'Shut your mouth Pedrad!' Al says. 'Payback' Peter says. Suddenly i hear 'umphs' and groans from everyone around me. Screams fill the room. I belt out my voice and shout 'STOP, STOP HURTING THEM PLEASE!' I hear whips and slices. No, no, no, no, no. 'STOP! YOU CAN HAVE ME JUST LET THEM GO!' Everyone starts screaming through the pain 'Tris dont you dare!' Uriah shouts. If he could see me through the blindfold i would give him a look that says im sorry and i love you. I decide to say it to all of them anyways 'I love all of you, im sorry' two of Peters little minions yank me up violently and pulls me into a room. I hear the door slam shut and the sound of harsh footsteps coming towards me. A fist connects with my cheek and sharp pain runs through my face.

'Very wise choice Trissy. Now what are we going to do with you?'


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys , sorry for the dark stuff here. I know you will be angry with what ive done with Tris and Peter but it wont be happening for too much longer ;) thanks for all the support keep the reviews coming :) Thanks! **

A shiver runs down my spine. The words echo through my head _'now what are we going to do with you?' _

My blindfold is undone and then a fist collides with my cheek and i wince in pain. Kicks and punches are coming from all directions and i fall to the floor. I hear slices and i feel a horrific pain in my leg. I cant sit here and take the pain. I slowly get up and kick Peter where the sun dont shine. Al and Drew hold me back. 'That wasnt a very good choice Trissy, one more move like that and you wont be around for much longer' Peter nods to Al and Drew and they let go. He nods again and Al and Drew rush out the door.

I hear screams and bellows coming from the room outside. 'You said you wouldnt hurt them if i gave myself to you!' I scream. He slaps me and says 'I will stop if you break up with Uriah and become mine, and if you dont i will kill every last one of your friends and dont think im lying because you know i will do it Trissy' I am forced with the task of saving the ones I love or killing the ones i love for myself. The choice is only too easy. 'I will break up with Uriah to be with you' i say my voice trembling, trying to withhold tears. 'Good choice Trissy, go out there and do the deed yourself, i want to watch his face'

I move slowly to the door and open it. My friends faces light up and i shake my head. 'Tris, are you okay? We are going home arent we?' Christina asks. I nod my head and they smile. I am far from smiling though. 'Uriah i have to break up with you' his face droops and i see tears threatening to spill. 'Tris we can find a way around this, it doesnt have to end this way!' I shake my head 'i cant let all of you get killed' i say. 'Tris we dont want him to hurt you!' Shauna says tears rolling down her face. 'I love you, and i will find a way to come back to you' I say. Tears are spilling out of my eyes and i am yanked back by Peter who grabs my waist. 'Lets go babe' he says . I look back at Uriah and mouth I love you.

**FOUR POV: **

I was discharged from hospital last night. I was given all sorts of medication i had to take. I have to go to the police station today to get questioned on what happened, there is a very real chance i will be put in jail. I drive to the police station and go inside. 'Uh im Tobias Eaton, im here for questioning?' 'Ah yes Sir right this way' i follow her as she leads me to a cold room that has only a table and two chairs. An officer is sitting in one of the chairs and another officer is behind him.

I open the door and sit down 'Ah Mr Eaton good to see you' i give a small smile. 'Now you realise these accusations are very serious, we believe that you told us you slapped Tasha Williams and Tris Prior?' 'Yes, the other accusations towards the other women where untrue though and i dont know who would say that' i explain 'Sir we were going to call Tris Prior previous to your arrival but we decided to wait until you came' The officer dials Tris's number and she picks up. 'Hello ma'am this is Deputy Brighton from the Riverdale Police Department and we would like to ask a few questions about accusations towards Tobias Eaton that were made'

The officer puts the phone on speaker and sets it on the table. I hear a deep husky voice in the background of Tris's end of the line. 'BABE, WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO!' 'Uhh no one Peter, no one' i can sense the fear in her voice. I know something is wrong why would she be with Peter and he was calling her babe? Something definitely isnt right here. Peter grabs the phone from Tris and says, unknowingly to the police 'Listen here dont call this number again or there will be SERIOUS trouble!' I hear the very faint sound of skin connecting with skin harshly and then he hangs up.

The officer has a very questioning look on his face. 'Uhh we will have to contact Ms. Prior another time' He says. The officer asks me many questions on what happened when i slapped Tasha and Tris. They still dont know who told them that i abused 2 other women, apparently is was an anonymous phone call. They decide i will have a court hearing about the matter. When i get home i sink to the floor and sit there for at least 2 hours. I was finally getting my life back together and now this happens. Determination comes over me and i realise that how ever long it takes i am NOT going to jail. I file through all the paperwork and call a lawyer and do everything i need for the hearing. I am ready for a fight.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Chapter 20! Its very long since its chapter 20. Never thought i would get so much support thankyou everyone! I tried to make the email from the police formal, sorry haha. Thanks! **

**TRIS POV: **

This is my living hell. What can i do to get out of here? Peter is nearly home and im scared about what hes going to do to me tonight. I have been with Peter for about 3 days. I lift up my shirt and see the bruises. My legs are also scattered with cuts and grazes. I miss my friends, i miss Uriah this wasnt how i was supposed to spend my spring break. Everyone is probably having fun at the ranch while im stuck here waiting for my monster of a 'boyfriend' to come home, dare i even call him that. I open up Peter's laptop i go on occasionally, in private to check emails and things. I got an email from the Police Department, it must be about yesterday

_Ms Prior_

_We are here to inform you of your summoning to the Riverdale Courthouse tomorrow morning at 11:45AM._

_We need for you to give evidence on the matter of Tobias Eaton's court hearing. You are highly involved in the matter of accusations made towards him of female abuse. Please contact us as soon as possible. _

_Sincerely,_

_Riverdale Police Department. _

I am shocked, i will have to try and sneak out of the apartment while Peter is at work or he will punish me if i tell him i need to go out. I realise i am crying and I quickly wipe away the tear that rolled down my cheek when Peter opens the door. I walk to him and give him a kiss, asking how his day was.

He demanded i do this everytime he comes home from his part time job at The Pier. 'Hello Tris, have you started dinner?' I am basically his personal slave. I cook, clean and give him affection just so he wont hurt me. I am petrified when i realise i forgot to start dinner. 'Umm no Peter im so sorry!' rage flickers on his face and i receive a blow to the jaw. 'Dont just stand there, go!' After last night incident when my phone rang he has been super agitated. He crushed my phone and threw it out the window. Since Peter is a senior and he is 18 he has his own apartment and it scares me because im all alone. He hasnt done anything to me in THAT way but it could only be a matter of time until he does. Thats why i have to get out of here.

***TIME LAPSE* **

**FOUR POV: **

I fix up my suit and head out the door to the courthouse. This is my chance and i cant blow it. When we arrive we wait 45 minutes and are accepted into the hearing. I sit next to my lawyer that I hired. I see the Jury file in and then Tasha storms in and plonks herself on a chair. My attention quickly turns when i see Marcus walk in, what is he doing here! He looks at me with an evil smirk and my blood boils. Tris comes through the doors soon after, i miss her so much.

Suddenly the judge pipes up 'We are here to address the matter of Tobias Eaton and the accusations made toward him of the abuse to Tasha Williams, Tris Prior, Casey Reddings and Christina Wilkinson. Casey and Christina! Casey was the girl that i cheated on Tris with and Christina well, she was a really close friend. I see both of them come through the doors 'Sorry we are late your majesty' Christina says. I start to chuckle. They go through all the boring court information and then they call on Tasha and Tris. When asked, Tasha agrees the accusations where true and then Tris hesitates, turns to me and i nod mouthing 'tell the truth' I already told the police i had slapped them both so no use in her lying. She agrees and says that i did slap her, but only once and that i was really apologetic after i did it. I smile, she is trying to defend me. Why did Tasha have to make those accusations and get Tris into this?

'Marcus Eaton, please come forth' Marcus stands and goes to the front, nodding to Casey and Christina, i wonder why he did that, did he have something going on with them? 'Sir we have come to claims you have made accusations that Tobias has abused Casey Reddings and Christina Wilkinson several times?' 'Yes that is true' he says, smirking. 'Casey and Christina please come to the front' they rise, carrying a laptop and a USB. What do they have those for? Casey sets down the laptop. They smile to Tris giving her a look like they have a plan.

'Is this true, did Tobias abuse both of you?' The judge asks. 'No that is false he did not abuse us' Marcus looks enraged like he is ready to pounce on them. 'But we do have proof of the abuse Marcus Eaton has been doing to his son, Tobias ever since he was a small boy' they pull out their laptop and plug in the USB. Christina starts talking 'You see, Tobias and Tris used to date' Tris blushes. 'Tris had filmed this abuse on her phone when Marcus had caught Tobias and Tris kissing and he punished him, warning this is very violent' She presses play and there is a video of Marcus slashing me with the belt, punching and kicking me. I wince at the fresh memories. Gasps and looks of horror come across the Jury and Judge.

I beam a very large smile at Tris and mouth 'Thankyou'. Marcus is wide eyed and starts shouting 'How dare you! Do you know who i am? I am in a high end government position! That is not me and...' He pounces at Tris but is held back by the bodyguard. He is taken into a a room, i know he will be in jail for a long time and that brings a smile to my face. 'Now there is still the matter of you, Tobias, slapping Tasha and Tris, Jury please make your decision' the Jury file into a room.

I stand up and run to Tris and hug her. 'Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!' She smiles. 'Why would you do that? After everything ive done to you?' I ask. 'You have suffered much more than i have and i thought this was a perfect chance to save you' i beam at her. 'How did you do it?' I ask. 'Well i have been keeping that file on a USB stick for a while now. I have alot of documents on it for school and stuff so i carry it around with me, anyways i saw Casey and Christina outside the courtroom this morning and they told me why they where there and that Marcus said if they didnt say it was all true he would kill them. But we borrowed a laptop from the courthouse and here we are now' i grin and give her one last hug 'Really, thankyou' the Jury comes back in and i sit down.

The jury spokesperson speaks up. 'We have decided due to the first time offence and the minimal abuse that was performed on these women, Tobias Eaton is, not guilty' i smile the biggest smile and cheer from happiness, i won! Tasha sinks down on her chair and doesnt look happy at all.

Marcus in jail, i am proved not guilty, i get to start a fresh life. I am finally free.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Last chapter was a really long one so this one will be a bit short! We will see what happens with Tris and Peter, some bad and good. WARNING this may be violent for some readers. Thanks! **

I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE IDEA :)

**TRIS POV:**

I am happy for Tobias, although what he did to me was bad, i believe he was sorry for it and hes trying to get back on track, so i can forgive him. Tobias is free while im stuck in my personal hell, longing for freedom, what he has. I get home and see Peter waiting on the couch. Colour drains from my face and i know only too well what this means.

'Where have you been Trissy?' Peter says, rising from the sofa. 'I went to get gas sweety' he slaps me and i fall to the ground 'LIER!' He shouts. He kicks me and punches me in the nose, huffing all the air from me. 'Get up!' I rise to the ground slowly, wincing in pain. 'You have been a bad girlfriend, a good boyfriend like me doesnt deserve someone like you!' He uppercuts my jaw, making my mouth bleed. Anger starts to well up inside of me.

'A good boyfriend!? A good boyfriend doesnt beat me every chance he gets! I good boyfriend treats me right and doesn't abuse me!' I lift up my shirt and i show him the large bruises and welts on my stomach. Rage shows on his face as it goes red. He lifts me by my shirt collar. Peter doesnt let me wear singlets or shorts because he doesnt like me showing too much skin. He pins me against the wall and gives me multiple blows to the cheek. He slaps me continuously and i get extremely dizzy, black outlining my vision.

'You will respect me!' A kick to the stomach. 'You will love me!' A slap to the face 'You will serve me!' A punch in the stomach. He undoes his belt and worry overwhelms me. Instead of thinking what hes going to do he whips me with it on the face. I scream in pain and then i hear the door being busted down. 'Chicago Police Department, Peter Robinson you are under arrest for abuse!' Peter is suddenly being handcuffed and pinned to the ground. Pain is surging through my body and then it all goes black.

I wake up to the familiar scent of clean, sharpness and i know im in hospital. I move and then cringe from the pain. A doctor then comes into the room. 'Hello Miss Prior, how are you feeling?' 'Dandy' i say sarcastically. 'Im sure you know only too well what happened and i dont think you need reminding' he says. I like good doctors, those are the ones who dont treat you like kicked puppies and respect your dignity. 'So what happened with Peter? And how did the police find me?' I ask. 'Sorry ma'am but i am not authorised to tell you that, visiting is in 5 minutes and your friends are very eager to see you, im sure they have information' he smiles and check my blood pressure and all the important stuff.

Suddenly the door nearly crashes open. 'Tris!' Christina screams. I beam a smile, i havent done that in a while. 'Tris we missed you, we felt so terrible about what happened, we were conjuring a plan to get you out of there and..' I cut her off with a painful hug, but its worth it. 'Before we get into any details, did anyone find out what happened to Peter and how the police found out i was there?' I ask. Will pipes up. 'Well Peter got arrested and he will be locked up for a very long time' i smile. 'Well apparently when you were called about the investigation on Four the police overheard Peter or something and thought it was suspicious so they investigated it'

'Oh and Four pushed them to investigate it, they almost werent going to bother to look into it but Four wouldnt let it go' i grinned, i saved Four and he saved me.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Never would i have thought i would be getting nearly 10K views so quick! And almost 30 reviews which doesnt seem like much to people but every review means so much to me :) Thanks! **

**FOUR POV: **

I have a smile etched onto my face the whole ride home. I get back to the house and watch TV realising finally my life is perfect. No Marcus, no dramas at school and all i need to do is quit smoking and drinking and i will be a fresh made man. I suddenly hear the phone chime and i answer it, hearing the last voice i wanted to listen to. Marcus says in a hushed voice 'Tobias, they only gave me one phone call so i better make this quick. When i get out of here your dead, and so is your little friend Trissy. Dont think im lying because i will do it. Watch your back' then he hangs up i shiver slightly. He wont be out for a long time, i have nothing to worry about, do i?

**TRIS POV: **

I was released from the hospital 3 days later, i feel like im spending alot of my time there. I am greeted with Uriah outside the hospital. He smiles and puts his hand on my back. I flinch at the touch 'Tris im not going to hurt you, i promise' he smiles and leans in for a kiss 'Uriah wait, give me a couple days before we do this i need a little bit of time' His face droops a little bit but then turns into a small smile 'Whatever you need Trissy'

We all head back home and i come into the house 'Sweetie your ho- oh dear!' My mom says. 'Mom its no big deal' i say although i have bruises, cuts, grazes and a large slash on my cheek. 'This obviously isnt anything! What happened to you!' I hesitate wondering if i should tell her the truth, i decide not to let her worry, but i still tell a believable story. 'I got mugged in the street' She gasps 'Oh honey!' And she clasps me into a hug.

I turn on the TV and switch to the news. I see something that grasps my attention 'Marcus Eaton, a member of the government, has been jailed for up to 10 years for abuse towards his 18 year old son, Tobias. This has been a shock to Chicago. We will develop on this story later in the bulletin' i turn off the TV. I want to go visit Tobias.

I hop in the car and make my way to Riverdale. I knock on his door and when its opened im greeted with a beaming smile. 'Hey Tris, come in' I walk in to the small house. 'How are you?' I ask 'im actually never better Marcus is gone, i get to start a fresh life, its great' he explains with a grin across his face. 'And how are you ma'am?' He asks in an English voice. I laugh and say 'Not too shabby' He pours me coffee and we sit on his couch. 'Have you seen the news?' I ask 'No i haven-' he is cut off when the doorbell rings. We both go to see who it is but when we open the door we are blinded with flashes of bright lights and questions coming from everywhere 'Tobias! What happened with your dad?' 'Who is the girl your with?' 'Tobias whats the story!' He slams the door in the paparazzi's face. 'Agghhhh!' He groans. 'Just block them out Toby its fine' i say and give him a hug. He pulls my face away from his chest and puts his lips against mine and then i hear the click of a camera.

I head home at night and when i close the door i hear my dad shouting at me 'Tris, what is this on the TV?!' I look towards the flat screen and my heart sinks inside my chest and the world around me crumbles, what is Uriah going to say about this! A picture of Tobias kissing me is there with the caption 'Tobias's love interest' why the hell would they care about who Tobias is seeing or not seeing and they had to ruin my life with it! I groan and run to Uriah's house. If only the paparazzi got the bit where i pushed him away and ran out of the house!

I knock on the door and see Uriah there looking upset and angry. 'I thought you would be at your new boyfriends place!' He says. 'Please Uriah i can explain!' 'Explain what? That you went over to his house and started kissing him? Is that why you wanted 'time'?' He nearly shouts. 'Uriah-I' he shakes his head and slams the door. I start crying as i run back to my house. I love Uriah, and he will never believe my story!

**AN: By the way i wont make Tris and Four end up together if any of you Tris and Uriah lovers are getting worried :) **


	23. Chapter 23

****_*TIME LAPSE*_****

**TRIS POV: **

Its been about 4 days since Uriah and I have been in a fight. Ive tried to call and text him but he wont answer. Im getting ready for school, i decide to put on something hot but not too showy. I decide with a black tank top that shows off the tattoo i got last week of 3 ravens in flight on my collarbone, it represents my family. I also put on royal blue, ripped skinny jeans and wear my hair down, perfect.

I hope into my crappy car and drive to school. Im greeted by Christina, im definitely not in the mood for a cheery welcome by her. She gives me a bone crushing hug which hurts a little from my bruises but they are healing now. Im still trying to get over the whole Peter thing, i dont think it will ever stop haunting me.

The only person i really want to see right now is Uriah. My heart skips a beat when i see him sitting at the cafeteria table with Zeke and Will. I pull him out of his chair from behind 'Hey! What the- Oh its you Tris' he says codly, i can still see a bit of hurt and love in his eyes, he hasnt given up on me yet.

'Uriah we need to talk, now' i say sternly, not giving him a choice. He looks down and then back up at me with a sad look. 'Uriah the paparazzi didnt get the photos of when i pushed Four away and ran out of the house!' A little bit of light beams in his eyes but fades. 'How am i supposed to know that your not lying!' He says. Im hurt by this, he doesnt trust me 'Uriah i love you, look what Four has done to me in the past, you think i would go back to that? You have to trust me Uriah, your my only one' i smile at him truthfully. He sighs and shakes his head 'i need proof' and he walks away. A tear rolls down my cheek. Why doesnt he trust me? I need to get proof and i will have the love of my life back.

**FOUR POV: **

Why did i do that? Why did i kiss Tris? I really have no idea, its even on the news and i ruined her life with Uriah, even though i hate the guy i dont wanna ruin Tris's life. Im running home from the gym at about 5:30 its just getting dark. Suddenly a sweaty hand grabs me and my shouts are muffled by a gag. Two men, tall and dark tower over me as i am pushed to the ground in an alleyway. 'Your father has sent us to tell you that he will kill you and he isnt lying. Get ready for torture' they snicker and start punching, kicking, whipping and beating me with rocks and sticks, anything that is around them. By the end i am bloodied and bruised in the alleyway. They leave and say one last thing 'Expect worse next time' next time? There will be a next time? Before i have any time to think i pass out.

I wake up and im in a gray, plain room that doesnt have any colour or life to it. I am muddled about where i am. 'Hello Tobias' says a women's voice which is strangely familiar. 'Hello?' I say. She comes out from the kitchen with medical alcohol and wipes. 'Uh who are you and where am i?' This women looks familiar too. 'My name is Evelyn and you are in a part of Riverdale called Abnegation, where i live. 'How did you find me and why did you take me here?' I ask completely confused. 'Tobias i am your mother' she says. Different feelings overflow me, i havent seen my mother since i was 5 'What! That cant be right' 'Oh it is only so true, i was walking by when i saw you in the alleyway and recognised you, i took you home to care for you' Thats how i remember my mother, always selfless. Her hooked nose, thin lips and green eyes trigger a memory for me, this is her.

I pull her into a hug and she smiles. Suddenly a wave of anger and sadness overwhelms me. 'Why did you leave me with that monster!' I shout. She looks taken aback. 'Tobias i am internally sorry for that. Everything was too much and i had to get away' 'Everything was too much?! How about getting beaten by your dad everyday because you left? is that too much?!' She has a look of sadness over her 'I-I dont know what to say apart from im sorry' i shake my head and rise from the hard bed. Pain overcomes me but i ignore it and walk out. 'Tobias wait!' Evelyn shouts. Ignore her and call a taxi, how sm i going to get out of this mess, all i want is a normal life but im getting beaten up in the streets and my father wants to kill me. Great.

**TRIS POV: **

After school i rode my car to the Chicago Press, the company that runs the magazine The Divergent Issue. I walk in and go to the desk. 'Uh hello can i please speak to the uhhh' im hesitant to who to ask for, i didnt fully think this through 'The manager' i blurt out. 'Do you have an appointment with Mr Langham?' She asks. 'No but this is completely urgent, please im Tris, Four's 'love interest' i say. She narrows her eyes to study me 'Ohh yes of course. Ill call Mr Langham and see if he can fit you in' she makes a quick call and then directs me to his office.

I walk in and there are pictures of stars and celebrities everywhere on the walls. The large brown desk overflows with papers and work. 'Hello Mr Langham im Tris Prior' i say. 'Yes im aware of that, what would you like?' 'Well you know how your magazine published photos of Four and I kissing? Well i was wondering if any of your journalists had any more pictures they took i could use?' He looks pretty shocked by my request 'And why would you want those?' He says intrigued, hes probably trying to dish some dirt he can get on me and Four. 'Please sir just let me have them its completely urgent, i eill give them back tomorrow! Please!' I beg.

He contemplates his answer. 'I will give you them for $250' What! Is he serious?! 'Did you say $250?' I ask completely shocked. 'Yes Miss Prior, and if you cannot pay that im going to have to ask you to leave' i sigh. Thats alot of money bur Uriah is worth it, luckily i have my card with me. 'Do you take card?' I ask. He smiles a smile only a business man could smile. 'Of course' he says. 'I want to see the pictures first!' I say. He groans and calls his secretary to file through the photos. She hands them to me. Perfect! Its a sprt pf blurry photo of myself pushing Four, another where i open the door, and another when i am running. They are all pretty blurry, but they will do.

'Thanks!' I say. I run to my car and start the engine. Time to get Uriah back.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Wow! Thankyou so much i got 10K views yesterday and im already nearly halfway to 11K. Its weird knowing 10,000 people all around the world read my story! Thanks! **

**TRIS POV: **

Alright this is it, my chance to get Uriah back. I go to my house first to get changed into a blue flowy dress with silver details and black heels. I walk to Uriah's house and just as i am coming to a close i see through the window Uriah and another girl talking and laughing, she reaches out and squeezes his arm then just stares at him into his eyes.

Tears sting my eyes and i hold my head in my hands. The girl spots me from inside and gives me a funny look. Uriah starts to turn around slightly and i take off my heels and run, as fast as i can, to my house. I go inside and slam the door, tears streaking down my face. How could he do that! We arent together for 5 days and hes already flirting with girls and inviting them to his house!

I call Christina and tell her everything she is upset for us and really angry at Uriah. What am i going to do without him. He forgot about me within a number of days and thats what hurts me the most. I went all that way to get proof and spent money and time on him and this is what i get? Anger pulses through me and i through a vase on the floor and smash it. Caleb comes rushing into my room. 'Tris! What the hell are you doing?' I know that was stupid and i overreacted but i needed to get it out of my system. 'Please just go' i say sternly. He leaves giving me a funny look, i seem to be getting alot of those lately.

**AN: I never usually do Uriahs POV but here we go :) **

**URIAH'S POV: **

Im really hurt by what Tris did. I know i should believe her and i should trust her but there is a little part at the back of my brain that she might be lying. That stupid scumbag Four had to get his greedy little hands on her. I felt so bad when i told Tris i didnt believe her i saw the hurt in her eyes and it almost killed me to do it.

Today i have a job interview at my house for a car manufacturing company as an intern. I think it will be really good and ive always loved cars. Ive been pretty mopey lately so hopefully getting this job will take my mind off things. The doorbell rings and a lady is standing there she looks about 23 or 24. Pretty young for this position but im not hatin'. Ugh she seems so flirty its annoying. We sit down and she asks me boring questions she comes to a few weird ones.

'We like to find out our employers real sides so we like to ask very abnormal questions' i chuckle a bit and she asks 'If you could one food for the rest of your life what would it be?' She asks. What a weird question 'Cake all day, everyday no doubt about it' she laughs at this and squeezes my arm. I scrunch my eyebrows together and shake my head a little bit and she lets go, embarrassed. She has a weird look on her face as she looks out the window. I turn around and see Tris, she saw us. My world melts around me and i hold my head in my hands. She was probably coming to apologise and give me proof and i just ruined her trust for me.

I dont bother chasing after her because i know its no use. I hope she will believe me when i tell her it was a job interview but i know in my heart she wont. We end the interview and as soon as the lady goes i hop into the car and ride to Tris's house.

I knock on the door as hard as i can, for as long as i can. Caleb opens the door and says 'I think once is enough man.' I barge past him and run straight up to Tris's room. I open the door forcefully and she screams. I see mascara running down her face and bags underneath her eyes. 'What do you want!' She shouts. 'Tris let me explain!' I say. 'I came to give you proof and apologise for what i did and i see you sitting, flirting with another girl!' Tears reenter onto her cheeks. She shoves a piece of paper at me and i look at it. Its a picture of her pushing Four and and running out. I compare it to the photo of her kissing him on my phone and its the exat same house and background.

My heart sinks. She was telling the truth and i didnt believe her. I didnt trust her and now she doesnt trust me. 'Get out!' She screams. 'Tris-I im so sorry' i say sadly. 'I dont care Uriah you were with another girl!' 'I didnt like her Tris it was a job interview for the car manufacturer in Chicago, that girl was just trying to hit on me, i did nothing about it!' She looks at me and shakes her head 'I need proof' she says.

Here the journey starts again.


	25. Chapter 25

**TRIS POV: **

Im really upset that Uriah did that to me. I did all that work to get his trust back and i go over there and my trust has been daunted on him. I lie on my bed just thinking when i get a text, its from Four 'Hey i have been thinking and im really sorry about what i did, can we meet up to talk?' I contemplate my answer for a little bit but reply 'Fine, the diner in 10' i grab my keys and ride to the diner, he better have a good apology.

When i arrive i am met with the piercing, royal blue eyes that used to send electric shocks through me, not anymore. 'Hey Tris' he says a little too cheerfully. 'Hi Four' i reply coldly. I see the hurt in him when i dont call him Tobias, he needs to earn that back from me.

We head in and sit down. There is a long awkward silence until Four breaks it 'So how have you been?' 'Fine' i reply. 'Uh okay how is everybody?' 'Good' i say. His eyebrows furrow together and his forehead creases, i know he does that when he is angry 'Look Tris all i did was kiss you i didnt murder your family!' He says too loudly making nearly the whole diner turn around and give us scolding looks. I sigh 'I know ive been a bit cold but its just you nearly ruined my relationship with Uriah! Well its ruined again now' i say looking down.

'What happened with you two? You can tell me' he says giving me a reassuring smile. I tell him everything 'Well when i went to apologise to him about the kiss he said he needed proof i didnt kiss you back so i went to the local press around here and got photos. And when i went to give them to him he was in his house flirting with another girl!' I say as tears prick in my eyes. Suddenly Four pulls me into a hug 'Its all going to be okay Tris' he says smiling 'Thankyou _Tobias_' i reply.

**FOUR'S POV: **

I walk home from the diner extremely happy. Tris and I are friends now and thats all ive wanted. I am about to put the key in my door to enter when a clammy hand covers my mouth muffling my shouts, just like last time. Two large men stand before me. 'We told you that you would be getting it worse next time' says one of them while the other snickers. He throws a punch and i catch it twisting his arm behind is back. I sweep my legs underneath him and he falls to the ground. By then the other one had charged at me. I pick up a large stick around me and slash him in the face.

He clutches his cheek and i punch his stomach and he cowers over. Suddenly i feel my leg being taken from underneath me and the one on the floor had pulled me to the ground. He gets on top of me and starts to punch me over and over again. I hit him as hard as i can on the temple and he goes limp. I shove him off of me and stand up to be greeted with a large fist directly to my nose, its definitely broken. He attempts to kick me but i grab his leg and shove him to the ground. I kick his head and he is knocked out. I smirk but then i feel a sharp aching pain in my leg. I see a knife in my leg, he must have not been fully knocked out yet. I kick his head one last time and he is fully out.

I cringe from the pain as its shoots around my leg. I open the door to my apartment and collapse on the couch grabbing a rope. I bite down on it as hard as i can and sigh. I have to do this, quick yet painful. One, two, three and i yank. The pain is completely unbearable and i scream. I look at the knife that was once burrowed into my skin. I throw it away and i tend to my wound. Cleaning it up and then bandaging it. I will be limping for a ehile i think, but what am i going to do about the next attack? It can only get worse from here.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Thanks so much for the support, keep the reviews coming. By the way the majority of my chapters i have wrote on my ipad so sorry if there are mistakes. I do not own divergent or the characters only the idea. Thanks! **

**(I feel like 'Thanks!' Is my sign off since ive done that in every chapter)**

**TRIS POV: **

Okay this is it. I can see Uriah's car pulling into the driveway from my window. I dont know what im going to say or do. Should i be angry, unforgiving, sad or upset? Or maybe i could be happy hes come to apologise to me, but thats far off from what im feeling right now so i dont think thats an option. I see him open the door and hes wearing a suit.

My heart melts instantly at the sight of him getting so dressed up for me, but i know i have to be strong and stand my ground so i dont let him off the hook too easy. I notice he is carrying a piece of paper, hopefully thats the proof.

I smooth down my pants and make my way down the creaky stairs and through the wooden, yet modern house to reach the door. I sigh and open it keeping a serious face.

I raise one eyebrow and I resist the urge just to kiss him right there as his dark hair is slicked over but has a few bits sticking out and his full lips are formed into his signature goofy smile and his dark brown eyes have a pleading look. This is going to make it very hard for me to stay mad at him. 'What?' I say sternly. 'Im sorry' he says as he hands me a piece of paper.

I study it carefully. It says the name of the car manufacturing company 'Chicago Car Dealers' and then underneath the words job interview and Uriah's name. It has at the side the date of the interview which was the day i saw the woman at his house. Near the bottom it has a womens name, Cassandra Vine, that must of been the interviewer.

A flood of relief and joy washes over me, suffocating every bad thought about Uriah. I drop the paper and a massive grin spreads on my face then infects Uriah's. I swing my arms around his neck and he clasps my waist and pulls me into a long, passionate kiss that i never wanted to end. He pulls away and says 'Ive been wanting to do that for 2 weeks' i grin and we join our lips together.

I had been so caught up with all the drama i forgot about the school dance in 2 days. I pull away from his inviting lips 'So about the school dance ummm..' I say hoping he will get the hint. 'Tris, will you go to the school dance with me?' He asks. 'No i wont sorry' i say jokingly as his face falls. I start laughing 'Of course i will' i say. He grins and then leaves after a while. Finally I have him back.

I text Christina. 'Uriah and I made up, still on for the dance this Friday?' After a few minutes i get a reply 'Eeeeeek! Of course! I have to do you up!' I grin and lie in my bed. Nothing could be more perfect right now.

I suddenly get a call and look at the caller ID, its Tobias I answer and he seems very out of breath 'Tris, your in danger. Marcus has sent people to harm us, i have been through two attacks already and i have a feeling they will come for you too. Marcus said when he comes out of jail he will kill us both'

i start panicking and my mood changes instantly. 'What are we going to do Tobias!' I say frantically. 'Im not sure Tris i will think of something, i wont let them hurt you' a long pause draws out and then the line dies. My life was perfect just for those few moments and now it is chaotic again? When will i ever catch a break.

**TIME LAPSE**

Its the night of the dance and Christina and Shauna are at my place getting ready. Yesterday we went shopping for dresses and i got a dress that has a sweetheart neckline and it is strapless. The top half of it that finishes just underneath my boobs is black with gold running through it while the bottom half is a flowing peachy, gold colour. It was beautiful.

Christina loosely curled my hair and did great makeup. I slipped on my accessories and my black heels and we were ready to go. I must say Christina did a great job.

Shauna and Chris looked amazing too. We told the boys to pick us up from my house. The doorbell rung at 6:30 and we rushed to answer it. I opened the door and all of the boy's eyes widened. Uriah started for a moment and said 'Wow, you look beautiful Tris' even though with my little curves, small breasts and small stature i did feel great tonight.

'I could say the same about you Uriah' He was wearing a black tux with white undershirt and a navy blue tie. He wore black skinny jeans which made me happy because he knows i dont like dress pants. He grinned and Uriah, Christina, Shauna, Zeke, Will and I all got into the cars. Shauna and Zeke where in Zeke's car while the rest of us where in Uriah's.

When we got to school we entered the massive hall in which the dance was held. Potted trees lined the walkways wrapped in golden lights while they where also twinkling above us lacing in the arch which we walked through. At the end of the entrance walkway to get into the main dance and dining area was a water feature that captured the cascading waterfall in a shining white bowl which it ran down from the white marble wall lit up with deep golden lights. I could tell the theme was gold.

We entered the dining area which we sat down at large round tables with a suede, royal blue tablecloth, ot was a change from gold. The royal blue reminded me of Tobias because of his eyes. I wonder if he could make it tonight, i told him about it but i doubt he will turn up. He dropped out from school when he turned 18 which was just before he moved to Riverdale so i dont see the point why he would want to come.

We listen to the boring speeches by the principle and then we are left to dance. We all get up and dance to various party songs, it was really a great night. When the night ended of fun, food and dancing we all paraded to our cars laughing while the beats of the songs still rung in our heads.

I saw a black car pull up and i recognised it. Tobias stepped out not wearing a suit or anything, just casual. He smiled and then ran to us. He hugged me and i felt Uriah's grip tighten on my hand. 'Hey guys!' He said cheerfully. They all smiled and started asking various questions about his new life when suddenly Uriah piped up 'Why are you here? Seriously its a dance for people who go this school' he said coldly. There was a silence and then Tobias responded 'Because i wanted to see my friends, is that a crime?'. Uriah scoffed and then there was another silence.

Zeke broke it and said 'How about we stop this awkwardness and go play Truth or Dare at my place!' Everyone cheered and we all set off for Zeke's house.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Hey guys sorry i havent posted as often as i usually do just been busy :) i have been writing this story for almost 30 chapters and I realised you dont know anything about me! Well my name is Stephanie and I live in Australia and im 14. **

**I want some advice as to when i should end the story i was thinking chapter 35 or 40. But i will be writing more stories so could i have some feedback of what stories you would like to see from me? Thanks! **

**TRIS POV: **

Well that was awkward, i can tell Uriah isnt too happy about Tobias being here. We all head to Zekes house and step inside the small house which has a homely feel to it, thats why i like being here.

We all sit down and Zeke goes to grab drinks and snacks. We are just chatting when Zeke's older sister Cath comes in, i dont really know her too well but i feel its polite to ask her to join us. 'Hey Cath, wanna come play with us?' I ask. She hesitates and looks around the room 'Uh yeah sure' she replies. Cath has bright green eyes and long dark hair, shes tan just like Zeke and looks alot like him.

I see out of the corner or my eye Tobias smiling a little too big at Cath and i snicker to myself. Zeke comes in and then sits down 'Oh is Cath playing?' He asks. We all nod and he groans. Cath laughs and she has beaming white teeth. 'Truth or Dare Uriah' asks Will. 'Dare!' Uriah almost screams. 'Uh i dare you to run shirtless down the street screaming' We all laugh at this dare. Uriah takes off his shirt and i cant help looking. He raises an eyebrow at me then grins. I blush and we all go to the doorway to watch him.

He runs down the street screaming shirtless and i nearly peed myself laughing. 'Tob-Four' i slip up on his name. 'Truth or dare'. 'Dare' I decide to give Tobias a dare he wont forget. 'Play 7 minutes in heaven with Cath' Zeke instantly scowls at me 'Thats my sister!' He says. I shrug and look at Tobias a smile playing on my lips. He gives Cath a 'im sorry' look and heads into the room with a violently blushing Cath trailing behind him.

Zeke is breathing heavily 'Tris if they get together he will hurt her! Her heart and maybe even her body!' I scowl at him 'Hes changed Zeke! Hes so much better now' after i say this i see Uriah's fists clench, hes so jealous i dont know whether its cute or worrying. They come out and i see their swollen lips and messy hair. I instantly crack up laughing while Zeke's face is red. Shauna calms him down and Tobias and Cath sit next to eachother and he grabs her hand and traces shapes on her palm

My smile fades a little bit. He used to do that to my hand, ugh doesnt matter im happy for him. We do many more dares that consist of eating chillies, kissing, dancing and being stupid. 'How about we play never have i ever?' Christina suggests. We all nod 'Everyone remember how to play? Someone says something they have never done and if you have done it you take a drink' Zeke reminds us. A chorus of 'Yeah's' follow.

'Never have i ever been a girl' Uriah says. All the girls groan and take a drink and i hit Uriah playfully. 'Never have i ever 'done the deed'' I say. Everyone gives me a look and then takes a drink. I blush realising Uriah, Cath and I are the only ones. I guess im just scared to. 'Never have i ever kissed a guy' Will says. All the girls including Uriah takes a drink. We all give him a funny look 'At a party, drinking, dont ask' we all laugh and get on with the games.

Afterwards we all go home at around 12:00. 'Hey Tris wanna come back to my house?' Uriah asks nervously with a cute half smile on his face and i know exactly what he is suggesting we do. 'Sure' i reply.

**TOBIAS POV: **

Cath, Cath, Cath, Cath. Thats all thats on my mind at the moment. I never thought i would get over Tris but this girl has given me hope. When we played 7 minutes in heaven i never thought we would actually kiss but we did and i felt sparks flying. She beamed at me with her white smile and bright green eyes and i knew i liked her.

'Hey Cath wanna go to the park tomorrow morning or something?' I ask 'Sure' she replies and then walks away i cant help looking at her- nevermind i cant wait for tomorrow to learn more about this girl.

The next morning rises and i put on a grey shirt, black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. I go down to the park and i see Cath sitting on the bench, dark brown hair swishing in the wind. She smiles at me and i sit down. 'Hey Cath' i say. 'Hello Four' she says warmly. We chat for what seemed like hours, no silences in between and i learnt she is the same age as me but went to a different school to Zeke because alot of her friends were there. She also likes playing guitar and singing.

Finally its time for us to part ways. 'I had a really great time Cath' i smile. 'Me too' she replies. I pull her into an embrace and put my lips on hers, i never want this moment to end. I beam at her then we part ways.

I am thinking of Cath when my stomach drops, Marcus. If he finds out about Cath he will make it his job to hurt her. I dont want to stop seeing her but I dont want Marcus to hurt her. My life is always full of hard decisions.

**TRIS POV: **

I wake up with Uriah's arm slung around me and my head on his chest, this moment feels perfect. I dont regret last night at all which is surprising.

We went to bed extremely late last night on a school night and i know i wont be able to keep my eyes open at school so Uriah and i decide to ditch it and stay home. We watched movies and hung out the whole day. I decide to go home before my parents get back so they dont know i ditched.

On my way from walking back a hand clasps around my mouth muffling my screams. Im pulled into bushes and taking punches to my stomach and head while continuously being kicked. Rock and sticks are being used to hurt me and slashes are being made to my arms and one on my face. I would have fought back but i was too injured before i could react.

I have no idea who my attackers were and im left lying bloodied and bruised. Pain is shooting all through my body to the point i dont know where im injured because pain is radiating everywhere. Tobias warned me people would be coming for me but i never realised this would happen.

I lie there for what seems like a long time until i raise myself from the ground and make my way home. I cringe and wince every time i move then slowly go up the stairs to my room. I inspect my injuries and see cuts, bruises and two large slashes on my arm and one right under my eye, blood circling in them. I clean myself up and call Tobias.

'Tobias?' I say voice shaking 'Tris are you alright?' He asks. Tears are threatening to escape but i keep them back for now 'I was walking home and i got beaten up, pretty bad' at that point tears flow from my eyes and onto my cheeks and i hear a gasp from the other end of the line.

'Marcus!' Tobias screams. 'How could he do this!' He follows on with more shouting and cussing. 'I dont know what we are going to do Tris' he says nervously. 'But whatever we do we have to be in this together' i nod although he cant see me and repeat 'Together'


	28. The Last Goodbye

**HEY guys i havent updated in about a month and im sorry for anyone who reads this story aha. Its just im getting little to no reviews anymore and it seems like everyone has lost interest in my story and its kinda sad but good news IM WRITING ANOTHER DIVERGENT STORY! Unfortunately this is the last chapter and i thank everyone who has supported me through this story! i just feel like this story has hit a dead end and i need a fresh start. Thanks! **

**My new story will be called High School Food Chain so please check it out :) **

**TRIS POV: **

I have to do something about Marcus we cant let him torture Tobias and I any longer. I have an idea 'Tobias, i have an idea. We will tell the police about what Marcus is doing and how he is somehow sending these people from inside jail' it was simple but it could work.

That day we went to the police station 'Hi im Beatrice Prior, and this is Tobias Eaton, we are here to inform you of some information about whats been happening with one of the Chicago Detention Centres inmates' i say. I tell the officer everything and he said he will look into it. 'I hope this works' Tobias says. 'So do i' I agree.

**URIAH POV: **

My palms are sweating im so nervous. What will Tris say? We are so young, but we are in senior year and madly in love with eachother, well i am. We are going to the same college and we dont have to do it for a couple years? I hope she says yes.

**TRIS POV: **

Im on the car ride home when i get a call from Uriah, he sounds really nervous. 'Uh-uh hey Tris wanna go on a date tonight to the fair at 6:00, ill pick you up?' 'Sure' i agree. 'Wear something nice' he says quietly. I nod although he cant see me, smiling. I hang up and head home. I have 1 hour.

I slip on a royal blue strapless dress with black heels and do my makeup and hair. I wonder what the special occasion is? I hear the doorbell ring, i say goodbye to my parents and hop in the car with Uriah, wearing a tux with black skinny jeans because he knows i dont like dress pants. I pull him into a kiss and feel he is slightly sweating. Whats wrong with him?

We enter the fair and smells of candy and fairy floss fills my nose. Bright lights and children run around me, we walk down the long pier, with a grin on my face. I link my hand with Uriah's and he gives me a small smile. I take in everything around me when Uriah suggests we go on the ferris wheel.

I intently agree and we pay the operator and hop on. The car moves up slowly and i can see the Chicago skyline filled with skyscrapers and lights everywhere. This is perfect. I look at Uriah and give him a long kiss. Suddenly he pulls away and on one knee, holding open a small red box with a silver ring in it, i gasp and tears well in my eyes. Joy and happiness floods me when he asks.

'Tris Prior, will you marry me?'

His eyes are hopeful and nervous but i know exactly my answer. 'Yes!' I scream. His face lights up and he pulls my into an embrace, holding my waist while my hands on his neck, our soft lips colliding with eachother. I could just melt into this moment forever because i really love Uriah.

I look at the ring on my finger it has a silver band with small diamonds wrapping around it with a blue sapphire that stands out. When i tell Christina i only know a squeal that only dogs could hear will come out of her mouth. I lean in for one last kiss before we reach the ground.

Uriah slept at my house that night and sure enough when i called Christina you could hear her squeal from China.

I told everyone the news and it feels like nothing could get better.

***TIME LAPSE* **

'Today we are celebrating years of and downs, hardships and happiness for our graduates of 2014. This has been an amazing 5 years and although we always say we hate school and we cant wait until its over i think everyone will miss this place. We found our best friends, enemies and people we will spend the rest of our lives with here' i squeeze Uriahs hand when that is said. 'But we will look back on these years and remember the best years of our lives, the years we will never forget' Shauna, this years valedictorian finishes her speech and everyone cheers and whistles as we jump up and celebrate the end of our high school years.

A tear rolls down my face because i will miss this place and i wont get to see the best friends ive ever made every day. Zeke is going to Chicago University as well as Four. Four, although he left school a while ago has decided to join them at University and do something with his life, which is great. Shauna is going to Oxford Univeristy which means Zeke and Shauna wont see eachother alot but they will try and make things work.

As for Uriah and I we are going to the University of Illinois. We will all still see eachother and hang out as much as we can.

As for the Marcus situation, the police found out his little operation and the attacks have stopped, he still swears to kill us but we will see how far that goes in 10 years, since his sentence was extended.

'I will miss you all so much' i say tears streaming down my face. Everyone is in blue robes except for Tobias. We all hug eachother and say our goodbyes. Although we will probably see eachother soon i feel like this is a goodbye. I smile at Uriah and clasp his hand.

'What now?' I say. 'Isnt that the question of the day' Uriah replies grinning.


End file.
